


You Tease

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, cheeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unique way to put on a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tease

“ _Ahhh f-ffuuuck! Staaaan!_ ” you cried, clutching the head in between your legs.

“Heh, alright alright. I’ll finish ya.” He said with a smirk. Stan got up from his knees and licked his lips. You let out a needy cry and fell back onto the mattress. He loomed on top of you, pressing his lips to the side of your neck, whispering in your ear. “You alright? You were squirmin’ so much, you like that, don’t ya?” he said with a growl. 

You whined at his touch, his words, and heard the sound of the opening of the condom. “W-Wait.” You said. He froze instantly, afraid that he’d done something wrong. “Let me.” You said, leaning up and slowly tracing his arm until you got to his hands. You pulled him closer to you, licking a strip on the side of his neck, and uttered in a hungry whisper, “ _Please_.”

He shuddered at your touch, and agreed. You two switched positions, pushing him to sit on the bed. You kneeled down with a content sigh, accidentally blowing air on his exposed member. It twitched in response and you chuckled at it. You looked at his aching cock, just dying to get it in you, until Stan’s whine gave you another idea. You gently grabbed the tip in between your index finger and your thumb, holding it up while you ran a flat tongue on the side of it.

“ _Ah-aaahhh_.” That was so cute. You decided give it a little kiss before running a slick tongue up and down the rest of it, taking extra time to slick up the head, lapping up the precum from its slit. “Sh-shit…!” Stan uttered, biting on a knuckle. You grinned at his response and began tracing light circles around the head. He shuddered and groaned again. “ _Ahhh~_ Y-You said you were just puttin’ on the condom…” he protested in mid moan.

You laughed as you cupped his balls, tracing a line from the bottom of the base to the leaking tip. “Well, I have to lube you up before that, right?” you teased. He let out a choked groan in response. Stan both hated and loved when you took over. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and the other one balled into a fist at his side. He was trying hard not to bust his load, and you relished in his trembling struggle. 

Finally, you took mercy on him (mainly because you were getting worked up by just watching him). You opened the rest of the package, and carefully pushed two fingers through the opening, unraveling it a bit. “Look at me.” You commanded. Stanley let out a shaky breath and fixed his eyes on you. “You ready?” you said with a smirk, slowly pumping him, spreading your saliva a bit more.

“Uhh, just h-hurry up…Please?” oh you love it when he begs, and he knows it.  
You hummed in approval of his response, placing the condom in your mouth (being careful not to penetrate it) with the partially unraveled side inside your mouth. You then angled yourself just right and pushed the head into your mouth. 

“Wha-Wha- _Ffffuuuuucckkk~_ ” he moaned when you did this. You filled the condom with about half of him, both in your mouth, and carefully pushed the rest of the condom down his shaft, teasing the covered slit with your tongue while doing so. You let him out with a watery ‘pop’ and glanced at your handy work.

“There we go.” You said checking to make sure you got it on him correctly. Stan sat there still, wide eye. 

You met his glance. He moved quicker than you thought he would, scooping you up. “You’re amazing.” He stated in a dark and hungry tone. Stan’s arms found their way under your thighs, lifting you up and pinning you on the wall.

You groaned in both excitement and at his sudden rough action. A chuckle left you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling you two closer. Stanley’s head was fixed in the crook of your neck, peppering kisses in between praises. He aligned himself to your entrance, teasing it a bit before slowly pushing in. you felt him enter you and you let out a satisfied sigh as he kept going deeper and deeper inside, until your hips were flushed together. “F-Fuck.” You finally said when you felt his base.

Stanley wrapped your legs around his hips while he began moving them, causing small shallow thrusts so you could get used to him. You held onto him tighter, letting out small gasps and ‘ _Oh’s_ with each movement he made. He pinned you against the wall while one arm wrapped around your lower back and the other made its way to your sex.

“ _St-Staaan~_ ” you shuddered when he began playing with you. He picked up the pace, taking longer and deeper thrusts.

“Th-that’s right.” He groaned against your neck. “You like that don’t you? You like the feeling of me inside you, ey? _G-ahhh~_ Damn you feel so good around me. So nice, so sweet! I-I fit right in you don’t I?” he said in between sweaty pants. Both of you were having trouble keeping it together.

Eventually you two found a rhythm, and you began rocking into each thrust.


End file.
